Queen Clarion, the Green Lantern
by Nerdherder51
Summary: A Green Lantern / Tinker Bell one shot humor story. A Green Lantern power ring searches Earth and Never Land for a new recruit to patrol Sector 2814 (Earth Sector) and chooses Queen Clarion as the next Green Lantern. One shot. Humor, parody, satire. Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Queen Clarion and a few surprises. Rated K plus just to be safe.


**The Ring**

* * *

The ring slid through the earth's atmosphere looking for someone worthy of its responsibility. The ring, a symbol of the Green Lantern Corps, was searching for a replacement for sector 2814. Many had possessed such a ring in this sector including Abin Sur, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner. This particular power ring was searching for a back up to Simon Baz, the Lantern currently assigned to Sector 2814. This person would protect Earth and the surround area of space whenever Simon was away for an extended period.

The ring, as fashioned by the Guardians of the Universe, tapped into a living being's strength of will. The stronger the person's will the easier they could use the ring and its powers. However, will was not enough. A villainous person could have a fierce will, yet the ring would reject him or her for a lack of a moral code. Instead, it sought out someone who had both the will and the strong character to uphold and enforce the law in this sector. The whole purpose of the Green Lantern Corps was to fight evil. Recruiting an evil person would be antithetical to the Corps' purpose.

Quickly the ring found several who would make excellent Green Lanterns, but as it travelled over the English Channel, it found one who was most compatible in every way possible. It found this individual on an island, a woman of immense talents, fierce will and unshakeable moral certitude. She would make a perfect Green Lantern. It was night when the ring found its way into her bedchamber. As she slept her body spooned against a male of her species. This was possibly her lover or husband. The ring had also deemed him worthy, but it chose the woman as the best candidate. The power ring of the Green Lantern Corps sized itself to accommodate her slim finger as it slid onto it. Without realizing it, she was now a new recruit.

**~O~**

"Keep up, Jordan," Kilowog bellowed.

"I'm right beside you, buddy," Hal Jordan replied.

"Where are we, anyway?" the brutish looking alien creature asked.

"England," Hal Jordan replied, "home of the stiff upper lip and spotted dick."

"Spotted _what_?"

"It's a bread pudding," Jordan said, a slick smile across his face.

"Are you sure?" Kilowog asked. "The ring's translator sometimes has trouble with your language, especially when you use connotation over denotation. I thought it was something else entirely."

"You wouldn't be the first," Hal replied with a laugh.

The two Lanterns flew over London following the tracker signal their rings provided to the new recruit. Their flight path took them over the water and towards France. With the shoreline out of sight, Jordan spotted something.

"That's funny, I've never seen an island here before," he told Kilowog.

"You mean it's never been charted."

"I mean I've flown these waters when I was assigned this sector and I've never seen this island."

"You think there might be trouble?"

"I don't know what to think," Hal responded.

"I hope there's trouble," Kilowog commented, "I've been itching to try out some new hammer constructs."

"Let's just find this new recruit and get him or her back to Oa as soon as possible," Hal said.

"Jordan, you're taking all the fun out of this," Kilowog told his fellow Lantern.

They followed the tracer signal, which came from somewhere on the island. Jordon and Kilowog angled around mountains and overflew rivers that shimmered in the moonlight. The grass and foliage below appeared lush and green even in the pale glow of the celestial body above. After turning through a narrow pass, they came upon a community, a society with houses, roads and a giant maple tree at the center. The tree gave off a yellow glow and it seemed to be alive with more than just sap and chlorophyll.

"What is that?" Kilowag asked.

"I have no idea," Jordan replied. "But according to my ring, our new Lantern is inside."

"Inside the tree?" Kilowog responded. "Is it another squirrel, because if it is I'm going to enjoy watching it kick your can around just like Ch'p did for his final exam."

"Ha ha! Let's collect our new recruit and take him or her back to Lantern HQ."

**~O~**

The Guardians of the Universe gathered to greet the newest member of their Green Lantern Corps. Perched high above on an elevated ring, they are able to look down upon their charges. Hal Jordan and Kilowog arrived at Green Lantern Headquarters, but what happened next was most unexpected.

The doors opened and a maelstrom of wind, hail, rain, sleet and lightning blew into the chamber. Jordan and Kilowog were tossed about the room like rag dolls. Snow quickly replaced the rain and hail, freezing everyone. Soon, the entire space was covered in white. The winds died down and a tiny glowing figure drifted into the room. She could not have been more than seven or eight inches in height. Her dress glimmered with a strange, yellow energy. Her brown hair was tied in an up do style and held a magnificent tiara in place. Her blue eyes stared sharply at everyone in the room. Most striking, beyond her diminutive height, were the enormous glowing wings on her back.

"What is the meaning of this?" bellowed an indignant voice.

The tiny female gazed upward and saw a strange looking man. He was short, with a blue skin tone, and possessed a disproportionately large head that was bald except for a deeply receding line of white hair. He glared at the new recruit with a look of visible condescension and superiority.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the tiny female creature responded. "Who are you and why have you brought me here?"

"I am Appa Ali Apsa," the elderly looking, blue-skinned man responded. "We are the Guardians of the Universe. You have been chosen to become a part of the Green Lantern Corps. What is your name?"

"I am Clarion, Queen of Pixie Hollow and ruler of the Never Fairies of Never Land," she answered in a dignified tone of voice.

**~O~**

A green streak of light shot across the sky as several below watched with anticipation.

"Here she comes," Iridessa shrieked excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait to hear all about her latest adventures."

"Yeah, me, too," Tinker Bell replied. She wore a huge grin to go with her bright, hopeful eyes.

"Oh, this is it," Fawn said, "her first real mission in space. Wow!"

The green light descended and touched to the ground. When the glow dampened, a familiar female figure revealed herself to them.

"Hi, Vidia," Tinker Bell greeted happily. "How did it go? Have any fun?"

Queen Clarion had refused the mantle of the Green Lantern Corps because of her commitment to her subjects in Pixie Hollow. Despite repeated attempts to convince her otherwise, the Guardians eventually agreed to send her home and allowed the ring to choose another worthy candidate.

"Fun?" Vidia sneered. "I've just spent the last several months wearing green. How much fun can that be?"

"Oh, Vidia," Tinker Bell sighed.

Vidia, with a single thought, watched as her green uniform disappeared and in its place, her normal clothing appeared. "Finally, back to good old Fast Flyer purple."

"There you are," Fairy Mary with her Lancashire accent greeted the returning flyer. "It's about time you showed up. The fast flyers are behind on their pollen collection this year. You better flap to it, Vidia, spring waits for no fairy."

With that, Fairy Mary was off to the next station to prod on other fairies to meet their quotas.

Vidia just stared at the Tinker Guild Supervisor. Although a guild master, Fairy Mary was also project leader every spring. She was the most qualified for the task and had many centuries of experience under her belt.

"She and Kilowog should really get together," Vidia quipped. "They would perfect for each other."

The fast flyer turned Green Lantern was about to return to her duties as pollen collector when she changed her mind and took off in another direction. Tinker Bell, Fawn and Iridessa followed closely.

"Vidia, where are you going?" Dessa asked.

"I'm tired," Vidia snapped.

She stopped and hovered in midair to reveal the depth of her exhaustion. When she accepted the role as a Green Lantern, Vidia had to endure the intense training under the tutelage of Sgt. Kilowog. Upon completion, she was to go on her first deep space mission alongside Hal Jordan. Before they could begin, both received an emergency call from Oa to defend Green Lantern HQ from Sinestro and his Yellow Lantern Corps. Near the end of her first tour of duty, she was involved in another major crisis when the Manhunters returned and tried to conquer Oa and destroy the Guardians. It turned out that the Manhunters were merely a vanguard for the Anti Monitor, a being intent on consuming the entire universe. Literally hundreds of Lanterns perished before the Anti Monitor was destroyed.

"I'm tired, I'm stressed and all I want to do is spend the next few weeks lying on the beach and turning a nice shade of tan. Now, if you will excuse me." Vidia set forth to commence her vacation plans.

**~O~**

"Okay, here is our next new recruit for Sector 2814," Hal Jordan stated, exasperated.

Vidia had been an outstanding Green Lantern during her tenure, but the universe destroying threats she faced left her in an ever-increasing state of anxiety and trauma. After a time she could no longer handle the mental and psychological stresses of being a member of the Corps. She retired after nervous breakdown. The Guardians erased her memories of her time with the Green Lanterns and they were rewritten so she thought her tenure with the Lanterns was boring and tedious.

The ring found another to replace Vidia as a Green Lantern. The Guardians greeted the new recruit with much skepticism.

"I hope this one lasts," Kilowog stated as the Appa Ali Apsa vetted the new Lantern. "I'm getting tired of going to earth to pick up a new member."

"I'm with you on that score," Jordan replied.

The new recruit stood in the center, surrounded by an elevated ring where the Guardians looked down upon him. They stared, perplexed at the new recruit in their midst.

"Why are your eyes bobbing up and down like that," Appa Ali Apsa said. "And stop that infernal ticking!"

"I wonder if the ring made a mistake because this is getting totally ridiculous," Kilowog said as the newest member, the tick-tock crocodile, was initiated into the Green Lantern Corps.

* * *

**As if Captain Hook didn't _already_ have enough problems with the crocodile. Sheesh!**

**Okay, so I've been trying to watch Green Lantern: The Animated Series on Netflix. I've gotten a few episodes in and I got inspired to write this bit of nonsense. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much.**


End file.
